How They Met
by DragonShifter
Summary: Jareth finds himself keeping a eight year old Sarah company one day. Chapter thirteen edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonshifter:**_** I Thought I might explain why Sarah is somewhat captivated by the Goblin King.**_

He tilted his head as he looked at the little girl. He knew she saw him, and yet, she didn't go running to her parents to tell them about him. She must've been eight or nine. He got the feeling that she could see past his animal form and see his Fae self. "I know you aren't a bird. I also know that I don't have to tell my mommy and daddy that I see you. It's alright if you show yourself to me in whatever form you are naturally." Jareth looked at the girl oddly and hopped of the branch. He fluttered down to the ground and transformed into a loose black t-shirt with a picture of his labyrinth on it and semi-loose jeans. "Why wouldn't tell your parents about me?"

"Because they wouldn't listen, all they would do is go telling me to go play outside or to go to my room. They argue all the time with each other and they don't know I can hear them at night." Jareth recoiled slightly and asked her a risky question "Are they living separately?"

"Yes and No, They still live in the same house, but momma sleeps in the guest room. I know they want to get a divorce. I know what that is. I don't want them to, but I know that when parents don't get along, Divorce is an option." Jareth could see the sadness on the girls face as she told him about her parents. He hated it when parents had problems. It always turned out bad and their kids suffered. But he could tell this girl was special, and he hadn't felt an imagination like hers in a very long time. "What's your name?" He asked her. "Sarah, what is yours?"

"Jareth, Sarah, have you heard of imaginary friends?"

"Yes, my friends have imaginary friends, or at least they did before they became popular. I used to see them. But I haven't seen them since we started third grade." Jareth was shocked. This girl, she had such a powerful imagination, it surprised him that she could see him and other folk from the fantastical realm. "Sarah, I can see that you are lonely, why not find an imaginary friend?"

"I have tried. But they never want to be my friend. They say that my imagination is too powerful for them to feel comfortable around. I don't blame them." Jareth tried to hide a smile, He knew the people Sarah was talking about. Every single one of them had come back from this world after being summoned to tell a tale of a small girl that was raw with imaginary power. He didn't know that they had been summoned by this girl. But he could see why they were skittish around her; after all they were lesser creatures that were already cast off by their creators. Just like Jareth had been. The only difference between them and Jareth was that Jareth's creator had no choice. Jareth and his creator had been close and they had many adventures together in Jareth's world, The Underground. Unfortunately, The Aboveground had a very strong pull on Jareth's creator, and eventually Jareth's creator got very sick and died. But before she died, she put down a story of a girl traveling a labyrinth to get her baby brother back on paper in hopes that the story would find its way into the hands of her imaginary heir to be Jareth's companion. "You know, I wouldn't mind being your friend Sarah."

"Oh, would you be?" Sarah said with such hope in her eyes. "Oh, I wouldn't mind" Jareth said " But first, you must tell me what you are reading?" Jareth asked. Sarah looked down at the book in her hand and looked up at Jareth. "Oh, nothing, it's of no consequence."

"Now why would you say that, you seemed to be into reading it when I came to this park a few minutes ago."

"Well, it's about a girl running a labyrinth." Jareth froze for a moment, then asked "What is it called?"

"Labyrinth" Jareth walked over to an obelisk and sat at its base. Sarah followed and sat next to him. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Oh, well, how far have you gotten?" Sarah looked a little confused at the question, but she answered it. "Not very far, my grandma took me to the bookstore yesterday and I found it. But there is a character that sort of reminds me of you, only, well, you came just as I was reading about him." Jareth looked at her and sighed a little. "Sarah, are you aware that for every imaginary character there is, there is a creator for that character. However, when a creator gets tired of that character, they tend to cast off that character. But my creator never cast me off. She loved me very much and well, she died. But before she died, she wrote that book in your hands and since she could do magic, she imbued it with a spell that would allow that book to find a person that was just as imaginative as she was and just as well suited to know and befriend me. It was a very powerful spell, and I suppose that it was very old magic she used. Not just anyone could hold that book Sarah. As you can tell, that is a very old book, and so am I." Sarah looked down at the book then looked at Jareth. "I like the book so far, and I like you. I wouldn't mind if you choose to be my friend, for I would like to be yours. But beware, My parents might argue a lot. It's getting to a point where divorce is a definite possibility."

"Look Sarah, I can make it so you don't hear them argue. I do have magic after all." Jareth said with a smirk as he said the last sentence. Sarah smiled and started to ask Jareth about himself as they sat in the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonshifter:**_** I Thought I might explain why Sarah is somewhat captivated by the Goblin King.**_

Later that evening Sarah walked home with Jareth by her side. Jareth showed her magic and told her about his labyrinth. He told her that his labyrinth was alive and very intelligent. As soon as they arrived at Sarah's home, Jareth could tell that Sarah was hesitant to go in. "If we go in, will mommy and daddy see you?" She asked him. Jareth looked down at her then lowered himself to her height. "Sarah, they won't see me, if you don't want them to. Do you remember when I told you about my creator?" Sarah nodded. "When she created me, she made me very real. But I can use my magic so your parent won't see me. Come on, let us go in."

"Okay." Sarah said as she led Jareth to the door. When she opened the door, they both heard Sarah's parents arguing. "Sarah, Look at me." Jareth said and Sarah did. He twisted his hand and a crystal appeared. He gave the crystal to Sarah and a look of joy crossed her face. "I can't hear anything." She led him to her room. As Jareth looked around, he noticed that all the books and pictures in her room were related to fantasy book. He then saw that there were a few pictures of Sarah and her dad. "Sarah, is your mom ever around?" Sarah looked at him and shook her head. "Daddy is though. He tries to be around and hang out with me. But momma is always spending money when she is not acting." Jareth frowned. 'So' he thought 'her dad tries to be a good parent to her. Maybe…..' he looked at Sarah's father in one of her pictures. It struck him that the man was the grandson of his creator. The man was the one who had believed his creator about Jareth. He was the one to tell Jareth what had happened to his creator. So that was why the girl was so powerful. He looked at the rest of the room. The bed was covered with a muppet's bedspread. He bet she had muppet bed sheets too. She had a big bird doll on her bed. He noticed that she had a small t.v. at the end of her bed. She had a shelf with a few videos on it. He could tell that Sarah had spent a lot of time in her room. "Sarah, would you like to stay nearby, or would you like me to stay in the underground when I am not with you?" Sarah looked up from her bookshelf. "Please stay. Please." She pleaded with her eyes as she looked at Jareth. Jareth's heart melted. "I will stay nearby then. But understand, I will have to move to the tree when you get to sleep." The little girl released a sigh of relief. "That's okay." She said, but froze when she heard someone on the stairs. Jareth summoned a crystal and dropped it at his feet. It shattered and he was suddenly camouflaged with the room. Sarah's parents appeared in her doorway and cleared their throats. "Sarah, can we talk to you?" Sarah looked at them with a sad expression. "No need momma and papa. I know you guys are going to get divorced." Her parents looked at each other. "We are sorry about wanting a divorce honey." The man said. "Please forgive us." He wiped away a tear and smiled at her. "you are my little princess." He hugged her and got up. "I will come and tuck you in later okay sweetie." Sarah nodded. Her parents left. Sarah shut her door and looked towards Jareth. Jareth waved his hand and the camouflage dissipated. He held out his arms and Sarah walked into them. "It's okay little one. Be happy your father loves you." Sarah buried her face in Jareth's shirt. She did not see the tears in Jareth's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonshifter:**_** I Thought I might explain why Sarah is somewhat captivated by the Goblin King. (Robert=Dad)**_

When Sarah's father came to tuck her in he paused in the door way. Sarah was already in bed, which wouldn't have been unusual for her at this time of night. But what was a little unusual was that she was leaning against a guy with crazy hair. She had fallen asleep after crying into Jareth's shirt. Robert looked closely at the man, then stepped back in shock. He had never thought he would see the goblin king again. But as it goes, he was there on his little girls bed stroking her hair. "Hello Robert." Jareth said. He had heard Robert come up the stairs and down the hall towards Sarah's room. "Jareth, is that you?' Jareth opened his eyes and smiled. "Yes. How are you?"

"Good" Robert said as he came into the room more. He noticed a chair near Sarah's bed and sat in it. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Well Robert" Jareth said, gently moving Sarah so he wouldn't wake her as he sat up "I am here because I happened to be flying by the park and I saw your lovely daughter crying. I landed in a tree and watched her for a few minutes before she saw me. She is quite smart, and she recognized me from the book she was reading. But what surprised me, was the book was the very one that your grandmother wrote and magiced into finding my next companion." Jareth raised his eye at Robert and folded his arms. "Oh, that book. It must be the one… I do not know how she found that book. But I suppose that it was at the bookshop I "donated" it to. How is she? I know that Linda and I arguing affects her. That is why I try to make the time I spend with her special." A tear slid down Roberts face as he turned his face away from Jareth. Jareth saw the tear and spoke " She is very strong, Just like you and your grandmother. Did you know that I had hoped you would be my next companion, but I guess fate had other plans. Your daughter loves you. She doesn't like to hear you argue, and she wants you to be happy. Some of your strong spirit passed on to her." Robert wiped the tear then looked at Jareth. "Jareth, please stay. Hide all you want from Linda, but please stay. It would be nice for you to be around, especially with Sarah. Seeing how the book chose her, please take care of her." Jareth got up and walked to Robert. He put his hand on his shoulder and said

"Robert, I know your grandmother wanted you to be around me, I think she knew that the book would find its way into your home and make it so I could be part of your family. Robert, I will take care of Sarah, but I will help you if you need anything. You after all are like a brother to me. That should have been evident by now." Robert put his hand on Jareth's shoulder and smiled. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragonshifter:**_** I Thought I might explain why Sarah is somewhat captivated by the Goblin King. (Robert=Dad)Sorry for not updating sooner. I was a little distracted. However, I am going to tell you all now, School just started up for me, so I may not be able to update a whole bunch. I will do my best to update as often as I can, but I just wanted you all to be aware that I may not have regular updates. Song Lyrics by David Bowie. Song: Survive**_

The next day Sarah awoke to a delicious smell. It smelled like … She was out of her bed, in her robe and out her room in a minute. She made it to the kitchen in under a minute and she found Jareth putting pancakes onto a plate. He looked over at Sarah as she came in. "Good morning Sarah. I hope you like pumpkin pancakes with chocolate chips." He said as he put the plate on the table. He went over to the cupboard and got out a cup. He then opened the refrigerator and got out some orange juice. He poured the juice into the cup and put the cup on the table. Sarah ran to Jareth and gave him a huge hug and went to the table. She sat down and started to eat. "Thank you for breakfast Jareth." She said with a mouth full of pancakes. Jareth smiled. After Robert thanked Jareth the previous night, He told Jareth that since it was summer and Sarah didn't have school, he would need help with her. Robert and Linda had decided to start the process of getting divorced as soon as possible. So, when Jareth woke up, he asked Robert what Sarah liked to do during the day, and what she liked to eat. Robert told him, then told him that he was fine if Jareth took Sarah to the underground, if she wanted to or if it was necessary. Robert and Linda left to begin the divorce processes started. After they left Jareth got to making breakfast for his little charge. He thought he would take Sarah to the zoo today, then to the library. He sat down to the girl with a plate of food and a drink for himself. He started to eat, then he paused to ask Sarah what she thought of going to the zoo and the library. She said that was cool, then she drank the last of her orange juice. He told her to get ready for the day, then he finished his meal while Sarah got ready. He washed the dishes, then he went into the guest room that Robert told him that he could use. He summoned a crystal and threw it into the closet. He shut the closet then opened it. In it was clothes that would help him fit in in the aboveground world. He got dressed in a black t-shirt that had a labyrinth on it and jeans. He then brushed his teeth then went downstairs to wait for Sarah to get ready. They then got into the taxi that Jareth had called up. Luckily Robert had informed him of how to contact a taxi company and what to do when he took one. They spent several hours at the zoo, then an hour or so at the library. But since neither of them had a library card, they didn't check out any books. Then Jareth took Sarah home and they ate dinner. Luckily, Robert and Jareth had made a plan to make it seem like Robert's brother was watching Sarah while Robert and Linda went through their divorce. Since Jareth had magic, he made himself look like Robert's brother whenever he was outside of the house. When Robert and Linda got home, Robert went upstairs to check on his daughter and Jareth. When he got close to Sarah's room he heard soft singing.

_**Got Oh my, naked eyes I should have kept you  
>I should have tried I should have been a wiser kind of guy<br>I miss you Give me wings  
>Give me space Give me money for a change of face<br>These noisy rooms and passion pants  
>I loved you Where's the morning in my life?<br>Where's the sense in staying right?  
>Who said time is on my side?<br>I've got ears and eyes and nothing in my life  
>But I survive your naked eyes<br>I'll survive You alone across the floor  
>You and me and nothing more<br>You're the great mistake I never made  
>I never lied to you, I hated when you lied<br>But I'll survive your naked eyes  
>I'll survive Beatle boys, all snowy white<br>Razzle dazzle clubs every night  
>Wish I'd sent a Valentine<br>I love you I'll survive Naked eyes **_

_**I'll survive I'll survive  
>My naked eyes I'll survive<strong>_

When the singing stopped, Robert went into the room quietly. He saw Jareth sitting crossed legged on the floor next to Sarah's bed. Jareth turned when he heard the door open. He smiled softly and got up. "Your daughter has just as vivid imagination as you do Robert." Robert almost laughed, but held it back. "Now where would you get that crazy idea huh?" He asked. "You know exactly where." was the blondes reply. They both smiled and quietly left the sleeping girls room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragonshifter:**_** I Thought I might explain why Sarah is somewhat captivated by the Goblin King. (Robert=Dad) **_

As summer passed, Robert and Linda got divorced, Robert got custody of Sarah in the process, and Linda moved out of the house. After the divorce was settled and Linda moved, Jareth and Robert told Sarah that Robert knew Jareth and that Jareth didn't have to hide from him. When they told her, Sarah almost collapsed in relief. She did not like hiding things from her father. Jareth and Robert had to smile when they saw her almost collapse. Robert had told Jareth that Sarah was very truthful and that he and Sarah kept no secrets from each other. From then on, Jareth slept in the guest bedroom and he became like an uncle and brother to the two Williams. As time passed, they fell into a routine. They would all eat breakfast together, and then Robert would go to work. Jareth and Sarah would spend the day in the park or walking around town shopping, or just talking. Jareth would tell her about his world and teach her things that would be useful in coming years. Sarah in turn would tell him all about what she did in school, or about the things she liked to do when she was bored. Before School started Sarah had the idea for Jareth to come to school with her. Since Jareth was her imaginary friend that could conveniently make himself seen by everyone else, she thought he could appear as an exchange student. She asked him about it. He said that he could, but he could only do so if it was alright with her father. When she asked Robert, He looked at Sarah then to Jareth. He watched them both for a minute then asked Jareth "Is that okay with you Jareth?" Jareth nodded. "Provided that we make it so I am 'staying' with you." Robert nodded. A week and a half before school started, Jareth sat down with Robert and Sarah to tell them what he had to do to make himself a child. He told them that if he went through the processes, he wouldn't be the same. He would become the way he was when he was Sarah's age. He explained how he would forget all the events that happened after his creator's death but he would remember everything that happened a week before meeting Sarah and the events after that. But his memories of Sarah and Robert would be altered to remember them from a slightly different view. He then said that it would take a few days for the transformation to be complete and that he would not remember the transformation. The day after he told them, Jareth left to a secluded part of the woods by Sarah's home. He had a potion that would reverse puberty's changes on his body. But he had to use magic to activate it. The magic he needed to use was very tricky. He had to word the spell to make the potion turn him into a eight year old Jareth. The transformation was said to be painful. He did not mention that fact to Sarah or Robert because he did not want them to worry. He sat in the middle of the clearing he had chosen and activated the potion. He then drank the potion. A few minutes later the pain started. His whole body started to shake as the potion started to undo all of the changes his body had gone through since he was eight. The pain got so intense, Jareth blacked out. Three days later Jareth awoke in a cold sweat. He sat up and felt dizzy. He crawled over to a bush and puked. He wiped his mouth with his shirt and summoned a mirror. He looked at himself and was shocked to see a young boy looking at him. But as he looked closer at the boy, he realized that it was his own reflection. He sighed a relieved sigh then got up slowly. He slowly looked around then headed towards Sarah's home.

**Jareth: ****(Enters room in a cloud of glitter) **_**you. I am mad at you. You don't let me speak in many of your stories. I only got to speak in one. ONE….. Do you know that that is not good for my health missy dragon face? I also do not appreciate that you prevented me from visiting sooner about this subject by giving Sarah a way to get various David Bowie cds, movies, Etc., a way to use those things, and then you gave her a whole year's supply of Pumpkin chocolate chip cookies and Reese's peanut butter cups. You know she tends to stuff herself with those sugary confections. You also should know that she loves to have her music up so the whole world can hear…..**_

**Dragonshifter:**_** I have no idea what you are talking about Jareth. You know that I am just a humble writer and that I don't have any money to pay for all that stuff. You know that, considering that YOU are the one who employs me. Besides, I have been going to school and helping with my family, just in case you have forgotten mister whiney pants. Geez, you would think that a goblin king would learn not to be so dang demanding. I do try to keep Sarah entertained with what I have, not with what I don't have mister king.**_

**Jareth:**_** Oh don't you dare try to say it wasn't you. I know it was you who gave all that stuff to Sarah.**_** (Glares at Dragonshifter then plops down on couch by computer.)**_** I might as well stay here and keep an eye on you scribe. I don't want you getting any Ideas of giving Sarah anything else or forgetting me when you are writing a story that I appear in.**_

**Dragonshifter:**** (Holds up Hands.)**_** Okay, Whatever you want your highness. Just don't put me in an ouibelette or the bog. I am sorry about not including you in the writing process. I have been a little forgetful of late. Sorry.**_

**Jareth:**** Glares then moves to see the computer better. **_**You better make this a good story.**_

**Dragonshifter:**_** I have already started it. I just got finished the fifth chapter.**_

**Jareth:**_** Hmpf. Why didn't you tell me you were writing a new story.**_

**Dragonshifter;**_** You did not ask and this story is one that I posted a little while ago and decided to add more to. I am sorry if I offended the high and mighty Jareth, King of the Goblins. **_

**Jareth:**_** Still, you should have told me.**_

**Dragonshifter;**** (Sticks out tongue at Jareth and gets hit with a feather pillow. Runs out of the room screaming "**_**You'll never catch me you old fart"**_** with Jareth hot on her tail.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragonshifter:**_** I Thought I might explain why Sarah is somewhat captivated by the Goblin King. (Robert=Dad) Sorry for the delay in updating. School stuff and computer trouble has had a part in the delay.**_

Before Jareth even set foot out of the forest in front of the William's house, he was knocked over into a bush by a brown haired girl. "Well, I never expected to be launched into a bush while with you" Jareth said as he got up and brushed himself off. As he looked at Sarah, he saw that she had a huge grin on her face. "So, you look nice" She said as they started to walk up to the house. "Thanks, considering I was in the forest for some time." Jareth said grinning at the girl. He looked down at his clothes and grimaced. He looked at Sarah and spoke "I will have to clean up you know."

"I should say so" Said Robert when both kids walked into the kitchen. "You better go do that while Sarah and I decide on lunch." Jareth went upstairs and to his room to get clean clothes. He was surprised to find some human clothes on his bed. He went over to the bed and examined the clothes. He smiled softly when he noticed they were his size. He grabbed a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He went to the bathroom and took a long bath. After he cleaned up, he went down to the kitchen. He found that Sarah was telling Robert what she wanted as toppings on pizza. He grinned and went over to join his friend in saying what went on the food.

**Jareth:_ Why did you make me a little kid. I thought I 'told' you I hate when you do that._**

**Dragonshifter:_ Because that is how the story goes mister high and might glittery highness._**

**Jareth:**_** *Glares at Dragonshifter* Why do I put up with you?**_

**Dragonshifter:**_** Who knows. I most certianly don't. * Grins ***_

_***His royal glittery highness chases author around school library***_


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragonshifter:**_** I Thought I might explain why Sarah is somewhat captivated by the Goblin King. (Robert=Dad) Sorry for the delay in updating. School stuff and computer trouble has had a part in the delay.**_

When school started, everyone stared at Jareth. Not only was he new, but he had an air of no nonsense about him. Added to that observation was the observation that Jareth stuck close to Sarah. Everyone in Sarah and Jareth's class were the first to hear about why Jareth was there. The teacher explained that Jareth was an exchange student from England, and that he was Sarah's guest. All the girls looked at Sarah with jealousy. For the first half of that day, all of the kids tried to get Jareth away from Sarah to make him their friends and to turn him against Sarah. Finally at lunch Jareth explained to everyone that could hear him that he was Sarah's friend and had been so since they had met at the age of three and half. He explained that he had no wish to be friends with kids who thought too much of themselves and who forgot their first friends. Everyone got slightly confused when he said that, but he made no motion to explain. For the rest of the day, the kids just stared at Jareth and Sarah sullenly and thought about what Jareth had said. No one could make heads or tails of it, and the only one to understand Jareth was Sarah herself. She had remembered all She and Jareth had talked about concerning invisible friends and understood Jareth's reference. All she did was smile the rest of the day, and everyone asked her why she smiled. All she said was "I know what Jareth meant by first friends. Such a pity you don't know." When Sarah and Jareth got home, Robert asked how their day went. They said it was good and that they learned a lot about friendship and loyalty that day. Robert smiled and rumpled their hair.

**Jareth:**_** DRAGONSHIFTER!**_

**Dragonshifter:**_** What?**_

**Jareth:**_** Did you give Sarah some more sugary confections and music?**_

**Dragonshifter:**_** No. I have been busy, As you well know, with my studies and with other things. Where would I get the time to visit Sarah, let alone give her that stuff?**_

**Jareth:**_** you are on thin ice missy. *Sits down next to Dragonshifter. Glares at computer***_

**Dragonshifter:**_** I know. Please don't kill me if I do visit Sarah later and have some hot apple cider with her.**_

_***ducks a pillow and retaliates with one of own pillows.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragonshifter:**_** I Thought I might explain why Sarah is somewhat captivated by the Goblin King. (Robert=Dad) **_

As the year progressed, Jareth and Sarah reformed the way things ran in third grade. Everyone learned that Jareth was not a person to bully due to his tendacy to brush everyone off if they did so. They also learned that it was probably a good idea to be on the good side of Sarah, who was the smartest girl in the whole grade. While there was some bullying going on elsewhere, bullying had decreased due to Jareth and Sarah patrolling the school during recess and lunch time, which earned the pair some friends in other grades and in their own grade. But when they weren't in school, Jareth and Sarah amused themselves by going to the library after school, and discussing their homework or their library books with Robert. They had fun hearing Robert's views on things, and Robert enjoyed seeing the two children bond. He was glad that Sarah had found Labyrinth, for he was worried that someone else had found the book, leaving Sarah and himself two very lonely people. Since Jareth had come back into his life, and into Sarah's life, both Williams had become more bright and animated. Everyone who knew them, noticed and they went out of their ways to spend a few minutes with them and the strange exchange student who was staying with the father and daughter. They felt better and more willing to spend time in the company of others and spreading the feeling they had gotten from their exposure to the Williams. The town had become a more enjoyable place to be all around since Sarah got Labyrinth and Jareth became her friend.

**Jareth:**_** Hey, I do not have that effect on that many people. I do not make people feel better.**_

**Dragonshifter:**_** You may not dear highness, but your magic does. Therefore, I am telling people about it, and how Sarah's hometown became a more friendly place.**_

**Jareth:**_** mmmm… must you know so much about me and my magic, let alone my history with Sarah. At least you don't tell how we met. I would dread to hear or see or read how you tell that story dear fire breath.**_

**Dragonshifter:**_** Oh, I know you would just love to hear that story your majesty.**_

_***Hides from a glare stare.***_

**Dragonshifter:**_** Glaring is not good for you.**_

**Jareth:**_** So I hear….**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragonshifter:**_** I Thought I might explain why Sarah is somewhat captivated by the Goblin King. (Robert=Dad) **_

About half way through the school year, news came that Jareth's parents had "died" in a car crash and that Jareth was to live with the family that he was staying with. Since Jareth's 'parents' were wealthy, Robert was reasonably compensated for taking care of Jareth. Everything was left to Jareth, so it was not a big scandal. Within six months' time, Jareth was adopted by Robert.

Years passed and Sarah and Jareth grew to be a handsome pair. They were always seen hanging out together, and everyone agreed that they were the leading young adults in being responsible. They did volunteer work, helped out with the kids at the library, and everything else. All the children in the town knew who they were, and they always wanted Sarah and Jareth to tell them stories. It was a relief to parents that Sarah and Jareth looked after them, and kept the children from getting into trouble. Even the older kids took to hanging out around them.

It through Jareth and Sarah that Robert met Karen, a single mother of a five year old boy named Toby. Before Karen agreed to marry Robert, she told him that she was part fay. She was surprised to find that Robert wasn't put off by that fact. It was then she found out that Jareth was an imaginary creature as well. When she was showed Labyrinth, she almost fainted. She had to sit down and explain to the family why she almost fainted.

"Jareth, you are a fay. You must have come to this world at a young age, for you not to remember the underground. No doubt your "creator" found you and took care of you. Now that I think about it, I do think you are of the royal line…. Yes, I think you are."

"I think I do remember seeing you once. I was only five by fay standards when I saw you. You were three years old and you were still sucking your thumb. I heard that you found a doorway to this world by accident and was never found, since no one knows which one you found. Oh, I am so sorry you were banished to the world that was delegated to imaginary friends when you were grown and your friend died. I am also sorry to say that world is a sad imitation or the real underground." She smiled sadly for a moment then stood up.

"Well, I am glad I am not the only unusual one around here." They soon went to dinner after that and a few months later, Robert and Karen were married. It was Karen who discovered the fay blood in Robert and Sarah. In fact, she was the one to discover that the father and daughter had elf and fay blood, a very potent mix in their veins. She research their bloodline and found that Robert was in the same boat that Jareth was in, but his was a slightly different case, since his parents had left him with a family who was willing to raise him. She also found that Linda had come from an old line of elves that had come aboveground a few centuries earlier and mixed with a few wandering fay who had wandered above.

She took the time to teach her family magic and everything related to the underground. It took them a few months to get the basics down, but it worked. Karen was glad that Jareth had learned some magic, albeit human magic. She asked him to help out with teaching, which was a relief. A few years passed, and Jareth and Sarah entered their junior year of high school. Half way through the year, the Williams received two much unexpected guests.

The two guests were King Samuel and queen Elanior. They arrived when the family was sitting down to dinner. They all stood very quickly, which resulted in them knocking over their chairs. "Your majesties" They said as Sarah and Karen curtseyed and Robert, Toby, and Jareth bowed. The two monarchs nodded their heads in acknowledgement. "We have come here because we have come to the knowledge that our grandson, Jareth, is here." All five Williams straightened in shock. They looked at each other than motioned for the monarchs to follow them to the living room. Once they were settled, Robert spoke. "Yes, Jareth does live here with us. You will have to forgive us for not bringing him to your home. We only just found out his connection to you within recent years, and we did not want him to be presented to you with no knowledge of your world or customs."

The two monarchs looked at each other than faced Robert. "We did not come to take your son. It is clear to us that you have claimed him as your own. We only come to tell you that we wanted to see you and your family. You see, upon finding Jareth was with you, we took the time to find out who you were. Karen and her son, we know come from one of our oldest noble families, but you and your daughter, we did not know about."

"Come to find out, you guys are from our family as well, but you come from a far older part of the family. A part of the family that all fay, whether royal or not, thought long dead. You see, Robert, there are spells that can cause a person to stay alive, and hidden for a very long time. You see, about nine hundred years ago, twin princess were born to our people. Our people were told the older was a still born, but my wife and I's research found that you are that older prince, which means our thrones rightfully belong to you. We only come to pay our respects to you and your daughter who has a more powerful claim than any of us due to your blood and her mother's blood."

After twenty minutes of shocked silence, Robert spoke. "But how…. How can that be?"  
>"We do not know, but we are willing to help you in any way you want sir."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragonshifter:**_** I Thought I might explain why Sarah is somewhat captivated by the Goblin King. (Robert=Dad) **_

After the unexpected arrival of the High King and Queen and the unexpected news they had brought, The Williams had to have a few days to mull over the news. They did not know what to think. How could they just take over the high thrones. After a week of thought, they told the High Queen and King that they could keep the throne, but that Robert and his family were willing to move to the underground and learn from the two royals how to run a kingdom. The two fae only nodded and told them to get their stuff ready. A full week and a half after their decision to move to the underground, the Williams were ready and waiting to go to the underground. The elderly fae came and explained that traveling might make people dizzy the first time they did it. They then transported everyone to the underground. They were shown their quarters and left to rest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragonshifter:**_** I Thought I might explain why Sarah is somewhat captivated by the Goblin King. (Robert=Dad) **_

It took the Williams a few months to adjust to life in the underground. They were given a tour of the high palace, an aerial tour of all the kingdoms via dreams at night, introductions to all the royal families of the underground, and the testing of their powers. It did not take long to confirm that Robert was the lost heir and that his power far outranked the high king and queen. It was also confirmed that Sarah was pretty powerful. Since Karen and Toby were known to the underground, they were not tested. But Jareth, Robert, and Sarah found that Karen and Toby were powerful in their own rights. Jareth proved to be a little more powerful that his grandparents, the esteemed high monarchs.

It puzzled the testers on why Jareth could be more powerful than his biological family, after all, he was part of it. It took them two months to figure it out. Because Jareth was raised in the aboveground and in the world of Imagineeria, world of the imaginary friends, Jareth had harnessed the power of imagination and dreams. It was a skill not commonly found in the underground, and it was a skill only passed down in the high family. They also found that Robert and Sarah had the same ability, which shocked them more. Although they were separated by many Fae generations, in the underground sense, it was not often passed across family the way it did.

To the oldest Fae and all the Fae scholars and magic testers, Robert was like a great great great uncle to Jareth. So naturally it confused them that Robert, Sarah, and Jareth shared the ability when it was passed down from parent to child. They even told Robert and Karen that they were confused by it. It took nearly Robert and Karen a month and a half to convince them that Jareth was part of their family and that they considered Jareth their son, no matter if he was biologically theirs. It was a very confusing three and a half months for the whole underground.

**Jareth:**_** Excuse me, that is not how it happened madam. That is completly wrong.**_

**Dragonshifter:**_** So, does it really matter how it happened. Geez, you would think that you are my age and not the age you are. Honestly Jareth, Why would I tell all the nice people the actual events(Which by the way were much more chaotic than I wrote them). **_

**Jareth:**_** why indeed. You told me when you started to write stories for this blasted internet webpage that you would stick close to the truth. All of your stories pertainging to my world only contain shadows of the truth.**_

Sarah:_ Jareth Dear, are you being cordial with Dragonshifter_

**Jareth:**_** ((Mumbles)Oh great, I knew it was a bad idea to let you and my wife to communicate) Yes dear. Bah, get on with your writing you young heathen.**_

**Dragoshifter:**_** ***_**smiles_* Oh, come on i know that you enjoy hanging out when i write._**

_*Jareth grumples and summons a plate of pizza*_


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragonshifter:**_** Okay, just a quick recap of what has been going on so far in the story. Jareth found Sarah in the park when she was eight years old. He goes home with her and gets settled in being her caretaker while Robert gets a divorce from Linda. A few weeks before Sarah starts the third grade, she asks Jareth to become the same age as her. He becomes Sarah's age and starts the third grade with her. Sarah and Jareth were about the age of ten when they met Karen and Toby. When they are visited by the High King and High Queen, Jareth and Sarah are 16 years old. So, that means, at the most recent point in the story they are about 16 and a half years old. They are not married yet, and I am unsure when they will. This quick recap is due to some confusion of a reader. Thank you lulipmoran for asking how old Jareth and Sarah were. **_

**Jareth:**_** Why did you not make it clear how old Sarah and I were when you mentioned us coming to the underground?**_

**Dragonshifter:**_** I was not thinking about that very much your majesty. "Especially" since I have been in school of late and not writing.**_

**Jareth:**_** *Hmpf***_

Once the over-all chaos was over, Jareth and Sarah were able to get comfortable with the way things worked. They worked hard to learn all they could about their magic and the underground. They were told that until they had specialized in their magic, they would have tutors that taught them the basics of magic, how it worked, the history of it, who could use what magic, where it came from, and everything else they could teach about magic. This went on for about five months, until Sarah specialized in animal magic.

No one would have thought it was anything if Sarah had just healed the animal, but an hour or two after Sarah healed the animal, it was seen following her from a few metres behind her. It was a strange sight to see, especially since wolverines were so rare in the underground. Animals did not normally follow people around. So Sarah was tested for animal magic and how strong she was in it. That is how she specialized. It took Jareth a few months more before he specialized in wild magic and dream magic.

They then took to studying their specialized magic in place of their magic basics class. It took them five long years of royal learning and magic instruction until they were deemed ready to rule their own kingdoms. Although they were part of the high family, Jareth and Sarah believed that they should rule one of the many kingdoms so they could gain some experience in ruling a kingdom for when they would rule the whole Underground. Their parents and grandparents agreed.

Although their parents now ruled the underground, the old high king and queen still helped in minor ways.

But what no one knew was that Sarah and Jareth had slowly fallen love over the five years they were studying magic and what they were to do as they got older. So it was a surprise when they both requested the same kingdom. So, Robert and Karen watched the young fae to see if anything was going on between the two. It took them a few weeks, but they noticed that Jareth and Sarah would sneak kisses when they thought that no one was looking and act nervous about being close to one another in public. Robert and Karen drew the conclusion that Jareth and Sarah were in love. One day they cornered the young fae and asked them about it. When asked, Sarah blushed and nodded. "We didn't want to say anything, since we are siblings."  
>"Sarah" Robert began "It is alright. Remember that you guys were not always siblings. Remember that Jareth was your friend before your brother." Sarah smiled at the unspoken acceptance of the love she shared with Jareth. "Thank you papa." Robert smiled and told her to go and tell Jareth that they better get packing because they were going to their new kingdom.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Dragonshifter: Okay, I know that it… Jareth: Where Have You Been You Dragon-Skinned Scrybe? I Have Been Looking All Over For You. Dragonshifter: I have been busy with school and other things I'll have you know your highness. Besides I have to update my other stories too. This is not the only stories that I am writing. Jareth:(Frowns) why would you put other stories before this one. I am your king and I thought I made myself quite clear that this st….. Dragonshifter: ory was to take the highest priority blah blah blah. Jareth I know that this story is important, but you can't just expect me to always be constantly writing this story. Jareth: 'Humph' Fine, but please remember that I am the one that employs you to write these stories. Dragonshifter: *Rolls Eyes* Yes sir. I know that. Anyway, due to you guys wanting more of this story I will do more. Beyond that I may want to write another story and may want a co writer for it. I would to know your thoughts on that. If anyone wants to co write with me please let me know asap. It took Sarah and Jareth a month to get settled in the goblin kingdom. It took them three more months to get into the sway of how their new kingdom worked and getting their magic cores to bond with the magic of their kingdom. All in all, it took them a total of four months to get their kingdom to get used to them and they used to their kingdom. After six months of running the goblin kingdom, Sarah and Jareth took the next step in their courtship. They began to be more public in their affections. Their magic even began to meld together and they began to be able to use each other's magic. This went on for the next few months and years until they were completely and irrevocably bonded to one another. They did not even have to be in the same room to know what the other needed. Finally, eight years since they started to fall in love and five years since they got their parents' permission to get married. It took a full year and a half to plan the wedding and the reception. On the day of the wedding, Sarah was standing in a small room that was used as the getting ready room for her. She had on a simple green dress on with black leggings and boots on. The dress was trimmed with silver designs and the pants trimmed with gold designs. The boots were soft leather that been worked so they fitted like a second skin. The dress had sleeves that went to her elbows and it did not show much cleavage. Sarah was a modest girl and she did not want to show off her wares. Jareth on the other hand was pacing his room. He was so nervous. He was dressed to match with a sparkling jacket. He was nervous because he was getting married in just fifteen minutes time. But what was on the fore front of his mind was the potion that had made him physically the same age as his beloved. Somehow his love for Sarah had worked away at the spells and potions effects on him, slowly making him the actual age he was. He had first notice the slow changes a few months ago when he was brushing his hair. As he had been standing in front of the mirror he noticed that he had a few extra lines on his face than he ought to. He even seemed a little more lithe and muscled. He also felt more powerful than he had a few weeks ago. He had brushed it off at the time, thinking maybe he was finally growing into his full power. But five days ago he started to have flashbacks of his life before he had met up with Sarah and Robert. The flashbacks made him disoriented. It did not take long for Sarah to notice and bring it to Robert and Karen's notice. In turn Samuel and Elanior were told about it. They asked Jareth to tell them what he was experiencing. It did not take long to figure out that the potion and spell that Jareth used could be undone with proved true love. So, that made it so Jareth was older than Sarah. When Jareth realized that, he wanted to call off the wedding due to the age difference. He felt that he was too old for Sarah, and he did not want to be a pervert. Sarah had told him that she did not care and that it was meant to be. She had to have her wolverine hold him down. That was four days ago. Two days ago Jareth passed out in his tub. When he woke up he had fully reverted back to his true age and full power. It felt strange to him to be the age he was and with the power he had. He was taller and leaner. When Sarah saw him she looked him up and down. She wolf whistled and spoke "I should have let you stay an adult. You are pretty sexy looking." She smiled and came over to him. She gave him a hug and Jareth had to smile when he felt her feel his butt. "Sarah" He said as they pulled apart. He had a smile on his face. "What" the girl said innocently. Jareth shook his head in amusement. "You know what." Sarah just smiled. She did not openly admit to feeling Jareth's butt. But she knew that he felt it. "Let us enjoy one anothers company while we can before tonight and tomorrow morning." So they did just that yesterday. But today the day Jareth was marry his beloved Sarah, the one who he was willing to give his whole soul to. The wedding went well. It seemed as if the whole underground showed up to the wedding. Jareth and Sarah both blushed as the goblins started to sing Jareth and Sarah sitting in a tree. But they loved it, for they loved their subjects and they knew that the goblins were affectionate to those who had shown them kindness. The Goblins were like their own children and they would have them no other way. They spent the next several hours talking to everyone and thanking them for coming . The reception went for the rest of the day and through out the night. All the fae guests were a little intimidated by the goblins at first but soon found them quite entertaining and charming. They loosened up and about nine in the evening the reception bloomed. The next day everyone but Jareth and Sarah were feeling the effects of the reception. Both found it very amusing that fae were using goblins as pillows and vice versa. It took them the majority of the day to stop laughing over the fact. Once their guests were up, they went to their rooms to clean up. The next day they were on their way home. After everyone had left Sarah and Jareth retired to their room until the next morning 


	14. Chapter 14

**DragonShifter:**_** Due to the few request to continue this story, I will continue it. But I edited the last chapter, so if you haven't read it yet, please do so. For those reading this for the first time, I am looking for someone to co-write a story with. Please PM me or make a review if you want to write a story with me or know someone who wants to.**_

A week after the wedding and the reception, Sarah and Jareth got word of an attack on their western border. They rushed as fast as they could to the border to see what they could do. When they got to the border, they found that everything destroyed. The goblins that protected that part of the border were badly wounded. Sarah knelt next to a goblin and put her hand on his head. He was hot to the touch. "Jareth, this one has a fever. We need to get him and the others to the castle." Jareth nodded and created a crystal. He threw it down and they were transported to the castle infirmary. The medics rushed over to them and got the wounded goblins into cots and started to heal them. Jareth and Sarah left the infirmary and went to their office. When they arrived at their office, they found one of their scouts at the door. He straightened and saluted.

"Your majesties, there have been more attacks. We have sent out all the men we can spare to the attack sites." Husband and Wife looked at each other with concern then looked at the scout. "Thank you Oryn" Sarah said and the scout left. Sarah went into the office followed by her husband. "I think this is something we need to talk to mother and father about, and grandmother and grandfather." She said. Jareth nodded. He grasped her hand and squeezed. She squeezed back and held out her free hand. A striking emerald orb appeared in it. Jareth put his hand over the orb adding his magic to it. The orb became almost translucent then grew to the size of a basketball. The faces of Robert and Karen then appeared. They looked worried and Karen asked "Have you been attacked too?" Jareth and Sarah looked at each other once again then back at their parents. "We have, but how do you know or ask?"

"Because your grandparents have been attacked too."


	15. Chapter 15

**DragonShifter:**_** Okay, I am having serious writers block on this story. **_

_**I am terribly sorry guys, I don't know what to write. I wish I could think of something.**_

**Jareth:**_** You better come up with something soon Woman. For all you who read this story, please help her, for if she doesn't write something soon I will go crazy and she will end up in my darkest Oubliette. **_

**DragonShifter:**_** Why do I have to be the one who is stuck with your complaining behind. Go bug your wife.**_

**Sarah:**_** He has already bugged me today. I told him to come bug you.**_

**DragonShifter:**_** Sarah, why did you tell him that. You know he bugs me not stop every day, and most of his bugging is about this story.**_

**Sarah:**_** Sorry madam scaly britches. Geez…**_


	16. Chapter 16

**DragonShifter:**_** Okay People, I am sorry this chapter ha s taken so long to get up, but I have be en a little busy of late. Please forgive me. Thank you for all the reviews and t hank you to Posidena who helped me with this chapter, and a shout out to Lulipmo ran for kick starting my brain. For thos e two I am very grateful. **_

_**Okay, I do not know when I will next upd ate, but hopefully soon. Please review a nd please give me some insight on how yo u like this story, for I do not know how you guys are liking it so far.**_

"What" the two young Fae said in unison. "They were attacked by Shuan last night while they were in bed." Sarah paled an d Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand. Shuan was an bully from elementary school. He had not been the most pleasant bully and of ten did his best to bully anyone when no one was looking. He was particularly na sty to Sarah and Jareth. "Apparently" sa id Robert as he frowned "Shuan is a magi cal mutt. His family comes from all over the underground and aboveground. He hea rd that you guys were here in the underg round and decided to come and extract hi s… um…. vengence against you for getting him put into juvenile detention."

"Oh for goodness sake, we did not do tha t He knows that." Sarah said while she r an her fingers through her hair. "He got himself into juvenile detention for his minor crimes against humanity." Robert nodded then spoke "I know honey, but you know that he had a particular thing for hating you and Jareth." Sarah sighed an d nodded. "How are grandma and grandpa?" Jareth asked. "Good for now, Your mothe r and I are taking care of them. We were going to call you this evening to check on you guys. You guys beat us to the ca ll though, albeit we are glad you did ca ll us before we called you. How are you guys beyond the attack?"

"Good, but we don't know how bad things are yet, we have had several attacks on our borders. We thought we should talk t o you and grandma and grandpa before we went out to see all the attack sites." T he older Fae looked at each other and Ka ren went out of the bubble. "That was ve ry wise of you guys. We will try our bes t to see you guys tonight if things don' t get to hectic here or there okay guys. "

"Okay." Both Goblin Monarchs agreed in u nison. The bubble disappeared and both m onarchs left the castle to check out all the other attack sites.


	17. Chapter 17

**DragonShifter:**_** Awwwww, I was hoping when I last updated that I would be able to update as soon as possible, but it has been somewhat difficult getting to a computer. But alas, it is just not meant to be easy for one to get to a computer. Last time I updated, I was approaching the end of the school semester.**_

_**Any...**_

**Jareth:**** _Oh, don't tell them that. As far as Missy DragonShifter is concerned is that she is in my dungeon scrubbing the floor for not updating at all._**

**DragonShifter:****_ You know I couldn't update Mr. Prissy. I was busy. You know that, although... Your dungeon is qute lovely. Really it is folks. Jareth was the one..._**

**Jareth:_ Don't you dare say another word._**

**DragonShifter:_ I will. Folks, Jareth was the one who was scrubbing the dungeon. Sarah punished him for taking away her sweets and for ruining the castle in his anger at me for not writing._**

**Jareth:_ Why do you insist on tormenting me?_**

**DragonShifter:_ I don't. You do it to yourself._**

**Jareth:_ Rrrriiiiggghhhttttt. If you know whats good for..._**

**_******Jareth gets punched in the arm, then chased around his throne room******_**

A week later the monarchs were in their library when their parents and grandparents were shown in. Sarah and Jareth got up quickly and rushed over to them. "Grandma, Grandpa are you guys alright?" They asked at the same time. The older Fae smiled. They still got uncomfortable at times when Sarah and her father called them parents and grandparents. By all means they should the ones calling Robert and Sarah grandparents. Sarah and Robert knew that they were uncomfortable with it and did not blame them. "Sorry" Sarah said "I know you are uncomfortable with my calling you my grandparents. It's just Jareth is your grandson, and I am by all rights your great grandparent by a few generations. You will forgive my father and I, for making you uncomfortable." The retired monarchs relaxed slightly then looked at each other. They looked back at her smiled slightly.

"It is okay we are fine, just a bit shaken. Please don't worry." Sarah and Jareth relaxed and sat down. They talked in great length about the attacks that had been happening around the underground. Shaun had attacked the retired queen and king, Dwarf kingdom, several of the small forest kingdoms, the dragon kingdom, and the kingdom of the water nymphs along with some minor nations that were on outlying islands. The small forest kingdoms provided some of the best game, the dwarves' stone, and graphite, the dragons took care of the magic, and made sure all things were in balance, and the retired monarchs were personally connected to Shaun's enemies. The attacks were concerning, considering that if Shaun attacked them again, they would be out of some of their supplies, and then they would be in trouble, because Shaun would go for the other kingdoms and cut off other supplies.

The six monarchs discussed plans, some were good, some bad. They discussed in great length the pros and cons of each plan late into the night. They did not go to bed until early the next morning. Once they woke up, they went back to work on plans, writing to allies, accessing damages, and various other things. This went on for two weeks until finally Sarah collapsed from worry and exhaustion. She was rushed to the small medical wing that was attached to the castle. The royal healer checked her over and ordered her to relax for a week then to come and see her again. When Sarah tried to protest, she got smacked across the shins with the knobby stick the healer carried around. Sarah went quiet and nodded her compliance. A few days later saw Samuel and Elanior taking a break from the stress of the past two week and half weeks.


	18. Chapter 18

**DragonShifter:********_I apologize for not updating sooner. I have been thinking about this story and I am just plain old stuck._**

**_If anyone would like to help with or adopt this, be my guest. I really don't know what to write next, and I am having serious writers block. However, I may be writing another Laby fic. I am not sure yet. Let me know if anyone would like this story._**


	19. Chapter 19

** DragonShifter:****_ Okay People….. This story is officially on Hiatus. I don't know when I will be putting another chapter on here._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dragonshifter:****_Hello everyone, I am back. I think I have found an idea for this story. You are going to have tell me what you think of it._**

**Jareth:****_Finally... Now she decides to get her butt in gear. It's about time missy scaly hide._**

**Dragonshifter:****_*gives Jareth a blank stare* you know what mr glittery pants…. I have been busy. Anyhow…. Here it goes._**

It took a full two and half weeks for Sarah to get the go ahead from the healer to get back to her royal duties. As she eased back into her duties…. She found that much had been done to the labyrinth. Spikes had been erected in what appeared to be a somewhat haphazard manner around the perimeter of the labyrinth, randomly placed illusioned pits of bog water through out the labyrinth, and all of the traps and tricks of the labyrinth had been primed, along with all the defenses the citizens of the labyrinth could conjure or craft put at key points of the labyrinth. Along with those defenses the goblin city had been fortified against attack too. Jareth had been busy in other ways as well. He had drawn up alliances with other kingdoms, chiefdom so and roving bands of various creatures and underground beings. Her third day back from her stress leave brought a small group of goblins half dragging half carrying a human child that was struggling with them into the throne room "no, no, I don't wanna go to them…. I don't wanna." was all the child said. Jareth spoke as he stood "what is going on here? What are you doing to this child?" Sarah rose too, and a small squirrel like goblin broke away from the group and scurried over to her. He chattered at her telling her what was going on. She paled and looked at her husband. "Apparently we have an important child here sire. This here is Shaun's son. He has been brought here because he was caught trying to trespass on our borders." Jareth scowled slightly. Sarah knew why. Using a child to trespass was not in all entirely fair to the child, nor to the king and king sworn to protect all that was innocent and lost. The goblins put the child into the depression that took up the middle of the he was set down, he stopped freaking out and looked around. He was a small boy, about five or six with dirty gingerish hair and brown eyes. The eyes spoke of a halfling child, the hair that he was Shaun's child. When he laid eyes on Sarah and Jareth, he shrunk down as small as he could into the pit and covered up his head. "Please don't hurt me…" He whispered.


End file.
